My Teen Romantic Comedy Is A Replica?
by hereditus
Summary: Here's my first ever fanfic. I saw the fanart that started it all and read the fanfics after it, so here's my short take on Tsurumi Rumi experiencing firsthand the Youth that Hikigaya Hachiman very much hated.
1. Chapter 1

" _Hey, I came back to see you."_

 _"Thank you."_

Damn. This story is sweet, too sweet for me. So sweet that I can almost taste faint non-existent vanilla inside my mouth.

Disgusting.

With me still delirious from reading a romantic story made for a world without mistakes, I took out a pen from my bag and began to write… and write… and write.

As soon as I find myself finished writing my review of the draft on a piece of paper, I closed the notebook containing the said draft and gently returned it to the anxious owner standing right in front of me. She has a hint of jolly on her face. Waiting for my reaction perhaps.

I stood up to face her, took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry Renai-san, but this story is no good."

The moment I said those exact words, I can see her face of anticipation fade to that of dejection.

"Heh.. I see." She said with a soft voice.

Her eyes fidgeting everywhere but towards me, as if trying to avoid my gaze as much as possible.

Moments passed without a single word between us. Each second making the atmosphere a lot more awkward than the last.

Feeling uncomfortable with it, I took the initiative to move and took out her hand to place the piece of paper that I have written my review on.

"Please refer to this paper for the full review, I even placed a tl;dr version at the end. For convenience purposes."

Without wasting any time at all, she took glance and began reading my review. Though, it didn't even take ten seconds for her to stop reading, crumpling the paper a bit in the process.  
 _Hey hey hey, I didn't just write that just for you to crumple it you know!_

I took a quick glance at her face that still won't look at me. I noticed that she's a bit reddish on the cheeks, I also noticed something shining .

No. It's different from shining. It's just reflecting. Reflecting the light passing through the clubroom's windows.

Tears.

Those are tears.

 _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, are those watery eyes? Are your tears about to flow? Really? From just reading my review?  
_  
I know some people will just shun at evaluations. Be it an evaluation of their product, personality, academic standing, etc. I also heard some will verbally attack their criticizers instead of finding ways to deem them wrong of their judgment. But this is the first time I saw someone cry.

Why is she crying? I am sure I made it to be one of the least offending yet straightforward reviews in the area of Japan.

No matter what her reason is, I'm not comfortable enough to see a girl begin to cry right in front of me. I need to cheer her up somehow, hell even distracting her from crying is enough.

"Uhhmmm, Renai-san wha-"

"Thank you very much. Please excuse me." Before I can even finish asking my question, she bowed down, thanked me and quickly ran off, exiting through the door of the Service Club.

I took no initiative to chase her, partly because I found no reason to but mainly because I was too startled with this whole thing.

Well it's too late now even if I change my mind. I guess I'll just make up with her whenever I or she feels like it.

With the request somewhat finished, I decided it was time to pack up and go home.

I began to move, putting objects to their designated places.

My books and pen to my bag, cleaned utensils that I used to have my afternoon snack on the shelves and the empty can of MAX COFFEE I drank to the garbage bin.

With all things organized, I took my bag and headed to the Service Club door.

Another day passes by for me and my Service Club.

I sighed with great power. "Another unsatisfied customer. " I said that aloud even though I'm the only one in the room.

"Yeph, that would make three. Three unsatisfied customers in a row. And here I was thinking that everything will operate just like the past generation did. It seems that I'm wrong."

Without my consent, a voice continued what I said. That voice was female. It was a voice resembling that of a caring onee-san, but that voice belonged to someone older than an onee-san and that voice, in reality, isn't caring at all.

It belonged to Hiratsuka Shizuka. My teacher who forc-…. suggested to me that I revive the Soubu High School Service Club.

She stood in front of the door of the Service Club, her giant frame blocking the only exit of this room.

Sensing danger, my guts told me to go home and not prolong my stay here any longer.

"Sensei, you are blocking the door way. Please move, I want to go home." I said to her.

Yet she didn't move. "Sensei, if you would kindly change the area of your current position so that you would not interfere with my action of retreating to my base of operations."

I tried asking again hoping that she just didn't hear it in the first place.

Nope she still won't budge an inch.

 _Okay, I'm worried now._

Her blank stare and her not letting me pass through must mean she wants to lecture me about life or some stuff again.

And of course, I don't want to deal with that since I had a long day thanks to that incident with my latest customer.

I asked myself if it's time for drastic measures. Yes, it is definitely time for that.

 _High risk ,High reward._

I embraced my bag and with no hesitation charged forward.

 _Risk won.  
_  
"Pumphf"

goes the sound of me bouncing from Sensei's voluptuous breasts.  
I don't know if I should either feel irritated because I was too weak to force through the wall that is sensei or feel proud that her breasts are that bouncy.

"Where do you think you're going after you have failed again, Tsurumi Rumi?" Sensei said to me with arms crossed while wearing a sadistic smirk on her face.

Damn this ever spying teacher of mine.  
I need to find an excuse. Fast.

"R-right, that is why I am going home now so that I can reflect on my mistakes." I said to her as the excuse of my choice. I even added a forced smile in the end hoping she'll buy it.

"Huuuuuuuhhh?" Along with that really obnoxious question, Sensei stared at me with scary eyes. Eyes that scream "The hell of an excuse is that?".

My mind is going blank from pressure, I am losing composure because of the terror unfolding before me.

"It's not me, It's th-"

" HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Kya-"

My body immediately jerked back upon witnessing my teacher's gaze and voice turn from that of irritation to complete anger.

I held my bag tighter to my chest, making it as somewhat a makeshift body armor, fearful that a fist would come flying any second.

I am legitimately scared for my life right now.

Someone save me, save me from this horror of a teacher.

If you can't save me, at least find me a husband that will always celebrate my death anniversary.

Before I even noticed that Hiratsuka-sensei calmed down, I heard her sigh.

"Where did I go wrong? How could my calculations be incorrect? I was pretty sure you're going to be a prodigy in this field"

Without letting me say a word, she continued.

"In my observations, I had concluded that you have skills close to that of Yukinoshita's and the efficiency like that of Hikigaya's. You also have the outlook of life resembling to theirs thanks to what you experienced in the past. Yet somehow you miserably fail at this, resulting in you getting 3 unsatisfied customers in a row."

"Making a big deal out of 3 consecutives seems a bit too much, Sensei."

"I wouldn't be making it such a big deal if it weren't for them being your first three customers ever. You have yet to make a client happy with the results."

My belly squirmed with hatred upon hearing those words, hatred towards myself because those words are indeed true. You see, I was put into this club against my will, that is an undeniable fact. The only thing I liked about the club back then was that I was able to read without somebody suddenly bursting out from nowhere asking what piece I'm reading just because they're bored. I read in solitude in the clubroom, in this room without any disturbance at all. Well, there were rare occasions of people knocking on the door but I always ignored them.

But all of it changed since the time that I had known that this club was the club that he used to participate on, I was overjoyed. I felt like someone who won the lottery. No, it's a joy that even surpasses that.

Yes, just because of that one fact that I quickly replaced my habit of ignoring customers in order to read my books in peace to that of actually doing club activities.

Why?

Because I wanted to be like them.  
 _(I wanted to be like him.)_  
I wanted to be someone who could do what they did.  
 _(I wanted to feel what he felt back when he saw me as a new person thanks to his guidance.)  
_ I wanted to continue this club's legacy no matter how little it is to somebody else's view.  
 _(Maybe, I just wanted something to connect the two of us.)_

Yet here I am, with a zero over ten. I am a failure to them . I can't even make a simple review without making the person cry. I am nothing but an absolute failure.

"Sensei, I do not know what to do anymore. Even your lectures are getting me nowhere near to what you wanted me to be."

I gripped my heart, or at least where my heart should be inside my chest, asking myself maybe it's for the better? It should be. Any other way would just be me being selfish. Therefore, it is the only way.

"I do not want to tarnish this club's name any longer. I would be glad to relinqui-"

"Shut your trap, I'm calling someone here."

Again, she interrupted me again. Here I am reflecting on what to do best and there you are looking at the ground and talking to a guy on the phone. Wait.

A guy.

A guyyy?

What.

Hiratsuka Shizuka talking to a guy on the phone?

No, no, no. It's probably an elder male teacher talking to her to organize a boring educational event or something. It's probably that.

I concentrated harder as if to make the audio seem louder in my head, to confirm it all.

Upon further inspection, It's totally a young guy's voice.

I am sure I have not mistaken since it is my youthful ears after all, ears that have yet to fail me on any lecture.

Wow, it truly must be divine intervention. For Hiratsuka-sensei to finally find a guy deserving of her. You know, I could let out a tear of joy right now if not for her interjecting me.

The call ended with the guy saying something near the lines of "Wait, I still haven't agreed to it yet."

Sensei turned her gaze back to me.

"I heard you, and no, I am not letting you quit the club. The way I see it right now is that you just need a little bit of sharpening again."

Without further delay, she continued with a question.

"Say, do you want to see _him_ again?" She asked with a serious tone.

Before my brain can even process what she meant by that, my head just went to nod by itself as if knowing who "him" is.

"It's decided then, meet me immediately after class tomorrow. Bye."

Sensei left me alone inside the clubroom.

"Hehhh, I guess I'm seeing him again huh." I said to myself with an irremovable smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hrmmm.."  
 _  
Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hrmmmmmm….."  
 _  
Tap. Tap._

"Hrmmmmmmmmmmmm.."  
 _  
_"Damn it Tsurumi, tapping your foot won't help us get there any faster." Hiratsuka-sensei interjected angrily while holding the steering wheel.

Her sudden outburst petrified my body on the spot, effectively stopping any further tapping movement from me.

 _After all these years of using brute force, has she finally harnessed the power of Medusa?_

Imagine it, Sensei able to make a person of her choice into stone, rendering them helpless against Sensei's onslaughts.

 _Brrrrr_. The mere thought of it brings shivers across my body.

But even if Sensei were to really make me into stone right now, I don't think even that would distract me enough to not mind the situation we're in right now.

You see, Sensei's car has been stuck in a traffic jam. In the middle of the day, nonetheless.

Car horns honking non-stop, middle-aged people shouting at each other, the sun's warm rays heating up the already hotheaded masses.  
And I'm stuck between them all.

"Sensei, you took me away from class with the lecture still ongoing and thanks to that, now we're stuck here. What happened to meeting you immediately AFTER class?" I asked in frustration,waiting for a justification of her actions since she is the one responsible after all in putting me in this situation right now.

"Ah, about that. I changed my mind. I realized who is it that we're up to, he's no normal guy after all.  
Tsurumi, we need to be sly or foxy if we'll ever want to catch him."

" I'll see to it that the cheeky bastard won't be able to have the time to escape or even make countermeasures when we arrive." She let out a twisted smile, followed a sinister laugh.  
 _  
You took me away from academic learning, putting me in risk of missing important details about the lesson resulting in having my grades lower just to clear out the possibility that he would escape from this? Just how irresponsible of a teacher can you get?_

I would've love to say that aloud to her but I hesitated since I didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Besides, don't you want to meet him as soon as possible?" Sensei blurted out, replacing her sinister laugh with a grin.

"Ha-wa-" Unable to find anything to retort her with, I just looked away.

Not wanting to press on the conversation, I let out a sigh of defeat. I also accepted that we won't move at all and flipped a random book from my bag.

That's what I tried to do at least.  
 _  
The atmosphere is nowhere near good for reading a book!  
_  
The sun's reflection on Sensei's car makes it difficult to find a position where your eyes aren't being assaulted by solar light, not to mention the noisy crowd that we are stuck with for the rest of the jam makes it laborious to concentrate on what you're reading.  
 _  
Ah damn it all. I give up._

I jerked my body backwards, bending the seat to make a comfortable lying position in the process.

I took the book that I was supposed to read, opened it in what I assumed the middle and planted it unto my face to act as both a blindfold and a noise canceller.

"Sensei, wake me up when we finally move." I didn't even bother checking if she heard me or not because of the book blocking a pair of my senses before I succumbed to my inevitable sleep.

My eyelids involuntarily dropped after believing her silence was a "yes".

* * *

"Oh Hiratsuka-sensei, you haven't changed a bit on the physical side. Sometimes I ask myself if you're truly just a human being!"

"Oi, cut the empty compliments and get in the car."

"Fine, fine."

Huh? What's with the sudden life all about?

I opened my eyes due to the disturbance of people talking.

The first thing I noticed is that it's dark, that there's no light to be found. And my face seems to be a lot heavier than before.  
 _  
Oh wait._

I smacked the book away from my face with no care where it would go.

The first real thing that I noticed is that the bright yellow light of the day has been replaced by a tint of orange set by the now retreating sun.

I scanned my surroundings next.

It dawned to me second that this is no longer the middle of the road, there are no more cars surrounding us. Actually no, there are some cars next to us.

Upon further inspection, it's a parking lot.

 _Why are we in a parking lot? Why are we parked anyway? Have we made it to the destination?_

I woke up from my short yet satisfactory nap, though I didn't find any strength at all to change from my previous position.

"Are… we.. there yet?" I asked lazily to the woman sitting on the driver's seat.

"We are about to, just adjust your seat back to the way it was so we can make space for the back."

Half asleep and still processing what she just said with my just awakening brain, I tried staring at her to ask what she meant by that.

" We have someone else hitching a ride, so stop being a slacker and get moving"

Oh.

So that's why it's been noisy, there's another person in the vicinity for Sensei to talk to.

Well at least, there's a human being to entertain her now.

I would've been one too but I was sleeping. I also like conserving my energy for more important matters.  
 _  
Sorry Sensei, but I'm not the type to chatter away just to pass the time._

I forced myself to be awakened and began arranging back my seat with the little bit of strength I can muster so as to not be a bother because I got a free ride too.

It took me time but I did finish readjusting the seat.  
 _  
Man, these seats are harder to put back than to adjust huh.  
_  
Seeing as I'm done with fixing the seat, Sensei lowered the side window on her part to let in the person that's supposed to join us.

And with that the car finally started its journey.  
 _  
_

* * *

 _"_ Ahhhh, it's so hot outside. Thank goodness you have air conditioning here Sensei." The person spoke with a breath of relief, stretching in the process.

"Don't most cars do?"

The conversation died before it even took flight, along with its death came moments of silence.

.

Realizing how silly they sound, the person just awkwardly laughed it off.  
 _  
Haha, Thank you for making me uncomfortable too, Stranger-san. Haha_

I turned back to identify the cause of the mess. What I saw was a person playfully messing with the seatbelt.

With better concentration, I can tell it's a woman. I didn't recognize the voice before as that of a girl's all because of my post-nap. But now I'm certain thanks to the figure of the person I'm witnessing right now.

Even if I knew the gender, I can't identify who it is. Probably because I have never met her before.

Conversing with the teacher that most students fear and jumping into her car like it was her own bed at home. There are only a select few who can do this. Most of them are Sensei's old acquaintances who came in closer terms with her as their time spending together with each other increased.

Well even if I can't identify the mysterious woman, I can still say she's a girl that guys can easily fall for.

"So nice….." Said the girl while collapsing her body into the backseat like it was a sofa.

My eyes were locked onto her now, listing every detail of her.

Pale skin, long hair that extends to the chest, flaxen hair to complement said hair, olive green eyes and a messy outfit of a black uniform that tells you in bold letters that she's somewhat clumsy. All of this makes for her elegance. She is beautiful yet not a single drop of makeup can be seen on her face, now that's what you call natural.

Not knowing I stared too long looking at her specs, I piqued her interest.

Our gazes met. My investigating eyes met her curious ones.

"Hi." She waved her hand at me while wearing a smile. That smile felt like it was not fake but it wasn't genuine either, it was in the middle.

I immediately withdrew my gaze from hers without thinking and acted as if nothing happened.  
 _  
In this kind of situations, I seriously praise the human body for developing reflexes. In this world we live in right now, it is only necessary to develop such a thing because sometimes you need to dodge a punch flying towards you or avoid a returning gaze of a stranger to avoid suspicions .  
_  
"Hiratsuka-sensei, who is this cute looking kid? Is she your child?"

I moved my eyes to her general direction. I was dazed because of what she just asked right now. Not because of a certain compliment she added with the question but because of how I'm not used to people asking so directly.  
 _  
Are you really asking that question with me in the vicinity of hearing it? Hey I exist here you know!_

"Huh? Don't treat my students like they're my children."  
 _  
Sensei I'm pretty sure you, as a teacher, need to treat them as one.  
_  
"Ho? So you're one of Sensei's students."

From nowhere, the pretty girl reached out her hand to me. "I'm Isshiki Iroha, a former Student Council Present and student of Sobou High, nice to meet you."  
 _  
So beyond this veil of clumsiness is a former Student Council President, huh?_

I was contemplating on that question so deeply that I haven't reminded myself about the reached out hand of hers, asking for a handshake.

I stared at the hand, not knowing what to do.  
 _  
Do I shake it? Do I not? Aren't we going too fast with this?_

"Oi, Tsurumi. Are you going to make a fool of yourself or are you going to shake that hand."

It seems that I have no choice but to shake that hand.

"I-I'm Tsurumi Rumi, a current student of Sobou high and uhmmm.. I'm….

What do I say next? Where are my redeeming features when I need them?

I'm on a blank but I really do need to finish my introduction, else it's sensei's fist to worry about. I tried to search for something that is somewhat worthy matching that of a Student Council President.

"…. the current President and only member of the Sobou High Service Club." And with that I locked her hand with my hand and we shook hands.

It was the only thing I can think of, but it seems to do the job alright.  
 _  
Wait, Did you really have to add "only", me?_

I ended the handshake, went back to face where the car is facing and heaved a sigh of relief, thanking myself for ending the one-sidedly awkward greetings.

Before I can even truly relax, a hand was placed on top of my head.

I glanced at the backseat and surely enough that was the hand I shook earlier, the hand belong to Isshiki-san.

"So Sensei found someone who was worthy enough to take their place."

What met me back were a face that looks like it was reminiscing something and a voice that is both mellow and wistful.

"Take good care of it. Please."

The hand still caressing my head, Isshiki-san uttered those words like it were her last in this world.

I'm speechless, this sight of her the cause.

Before I can even make a slight response to her, the car stopped to a halt, jumbling any answer that I would've made.

With herself looking satisfied, she finally removed her hand from my head and returned back to her old jolly self. Isshiki Iroha suddenly jumped off her seat and pointed to an apartment complex standing tall from its surrounding buildings not far away from here. "We're here!"

"Alright. Get off the car, we're walking." Along with putting a cig into her mouth, Sensei wore a pair of sunglasses from her pockets before leaving the car.

"Walking already?" I asked her about it since there's still a few blocks that Sensei's car can drive through.

"Yes. Here's the farthest my car can go without me getting fined."

Fined? I took a look near the foot of the building and sure enough, there was a guard post ready to do its job.

Well, I can't argue with that then, It's not like I paid for the gas anyway.

"Let's go."

"Aye, Aye." Isshiki Iroha quickly left the car and followed Sensei, leaving me behind.

I guess we don't have choice here.

We started our walk towards the building Isshiki-san pointed out with Sensei on the lead. Isshiki-san followed right after Sensei, with me trailing after her.

The walk wasn't a tiring one, I'd actually say it's refreshing. After all, my legs were stuck on the same position for hours on the car so finally moving them is good for my body.

It wasn't a long walk either thanks to Sensei's fast pace and Isshiki-san's energetic aura, leaving me no choice but to keep up. We gradually closed our distance to the building and past the guard house after explaining ourselves that we're just here to visit.

"At last, we're here."

What stood before us was a tall and wide white building. In its side facing the road was a long staircase, stretching from the ground floor up to the last floor above.

"Let's see, let's see." _  
_

Sensei brought up a piece of paper from her coat pocket.

"It's-"

"It's on the 3rd floor, 5th room." Isshiki Iroha interjected cheerfully.

"Jeez, you could've said so sooner."

"Ehehehe"

 _Wait. Third floor? looks like we're stretching our legs some more._

Our trip of the staircase was a bit tiring compared to just leisurely walking on the cement. Each step gets us higher up from the ground and with it the energy needed to take the step. We were out of breath when we finally reached the 3rd floor. And by we, I mean me alone. My two companions didn't seem to break a sweat at all, Isshiki-san still jolly as ever and Sensei still had the energy to bite mindlessly the cigar she has yet to lit on her mouth.

"Hi-ki-ga-ya." Our pretty lady older than me but younger than Sensei read the syllables of a name placed on a tag besides the door that has a 5 symbol on it .

"Looks like we're."  
 _  
Looks like we're here, indeed.  
_  
The time of the intervals of my heartbeat began to decrease as soon as I realize I'm staring at this very door. The very idea that I would meet him again after all these years is a miracle by itself. Because at the start, I deemed the probability of ever seeing him again to be impossible, non-existent, zero percent of happening.  
You see, the guy takes no heed about relationships, he doesn't evade people when they're trying to get close to him but he also doesn't mind if said relationship starts to fade out, so how can I, a girl too shy for her own good to approach him, be interacted let alone remembered at all?

But here I am, at this moment. I am about to meet him.

"Iroha, ring the doorbell."

"Aye, aye."

A few seconds passed. Everything was at a standstill for me.

A few more seconds expired until a loud clacking of the doorknob can be heard.

Just as the door opened wide enough to let a person in, Isshiki Iroha jumped beyond the door like a dog who has not yet seen its owner for a day.

"SEEENPAAAAAAAAIIIII" Upon landing after her burst of a jump, Isshiki Iroha tightly hugged the frame of the person responsible for opening the door.

"Sen…. pai?" Isshiki Iroha's hug was put to a sudden stop, raising her head away from the person's torso in confusion.

From the looks of it, that person wasn't the one she expected, and so did I.

Instead of the guy we expected to see, it was a woman who greeted us.

"Ara, what a rare sight to see you guys. Sensei, Isshiki-san, Tsurumi-san, good afternoon, or is it good evening now?"

The one before us wasn't Hikigaya Hachiman, instead it was a slender body equipped with raven colored hair and blue tinted eyes, the slender body belonging to Yukinoshita Yukino.

 _Did we somehow get the wrong room? Probably, since Isshiki-san was way too quick to verify the room._

I checked the nametag again to see if she was really wrong. Hi-ki-ga-ya. Hiki-gaya. Hikiga-ya. Hikigaya. I read it again and again, and sure enough it was Hikigaya. But what confuses me is that the person standing in front of us doesn't have a Hikigaya for a last name at all.

"So, what brought you guys here?"

Yukinoshita Yukino uttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what brought you guys here?" Yukinoshita Yukino said as she was patting the head of the still hugging Isshiki-san.

 _Yukinoshita-san._

Yukinoshita Yukino. I saw her along with Yuigahama Yui and Hikigaya Hachiman back in summer camp. The one out of two girls that builds up the original Service Club, along with him.

She was my predecessor as the president, but even if we have acquired the same position back then and now, she and I are worlds apart. Compared to me who is just an average girl who sometimes do above average things, she is an elite who tops every subject and object that she cares to lay her eyes on. Not only does she succeed on these but she also has the looks to go with it. Cool, intelligent and beautiful, that's what makes up the Ice Queen or so they call her.

"We came to visit Hikigaya."

"Hmmm.. Isshiki-san, if you may." Yukinoshita Yukino prompted Isshiki Iroha to let go of her, to which she agrees.

"I see, I see. So you came here to visit Hikigaya-kun." Putting her hand to her chin, she entered a stance like that of a detective that's about to solve a case.

"Well, shouldn't that be obvious? Yukinoshita-senpai." The now free Isshiki-san asked the question that's as obvious as Yukinoshita-san's reply.

"Y-Yes. That is indeed obvious."

"So is Hikigaya inside? We're coming in."

Inviting herself inside like a tyrant king entering his farmer's humble household, Sensei entered proudly through the door, with arms swaying and audible humming.

"NO!"

What was heard next was a really ear-shattering scream, a scream originating from Yukinoshita Yukino ,who has moved her body in a way that blocks a now stunned Sensei's advances further into the room.

"Hrrrn?"

Realizing how forceful and irrational she sounded to Sensei just now, Yukinoshita-san stuttered with her words.

"N-no, no. W-what I me-meant was…

Yukinoshita Yukino then looked down at her feet, intensely staring at them. It seems that she's trying to look for words to speak. And then after a few seconds, she raised her head.

…. Hikigaya-kun's not here."

"Huh? Is that so? Well I'm still going in."

Sensei still barged forward and past Yukinoshita-san like she didn't mind what she said at all.

"No means no, even for you Sensei."

Yukinoshita Yukino stood before Hiratsuka Shizuka a second time but now with her arms spread sideward to make passing through more difficult than before.

"No?"

"No."

"No no?"

"Yes, No."

"Yes?"

"No. No."

The argument that devolved to a silly exchange of yes and nos ended with the two girls staring at each other, waiting for the other to break off the silence. Isshiki-san and I were left to observe the scene unfold.

Hiratsuka Shizuka let off a sigh of defeat, and was the first to speak.

"Why are you so fixated on not letting me through? I just want to check if he's really not here." With a serious tone on her voice and with a hint of irritation on her face, Sensei asked what reason Yukinoshita-san could have had for her actions.

Sensei complained why wouldn't Yukinoshita-san let her through at all costs. It's a good thing she did because I also want to ask about it but I had no courage to.  
 _  
"Why?"_ I said to myself.  
Why was Yukinoshita Yukino so stubborn on not letting Sensei through even though it's not her room at all.  
Also where is Hikigaya Hachiman in all of this? Has he already left before we came? Was Sensei too late to realize? Why was Yukinoshita Yukino here instead of him? I'm having way too many things in my mind that want to be answered right now.

"D-didn't I already said that he's not here?" Yukinoshita-san answered with a question of her own.

"And?"

"And I'm just saving you the time of coming inside just to find nothing."

"Didn't I said to you that I just wanted to come in?"

"Didn't I say that a no's a no?"

If there's no thought put into the conversation that just occurred, it would've seriously went back to the silly exchange a few minute ago. But that wasn't the case.

Sensei looked down at the ground, raised her hand and massaged her forehead with it to look like she's thinking and looked back at Yukinoshita-san.

"Tell me Yukinoshita, Why are you even here?"

"Why am I? W-What?" The Ice Queen was suddenly dazed with a question whose topic wasn't related with anything so far.

"Why are you here? It's not like you live together with Hikigaya, right?"

Yukinoshita Yukino flustered and blushed a bright red, the bright yellow lights of the apartment building only made it worse or better.

"Not certainly Sensei." Yukinoshita Yukino said with a soft voice, her right arm playing with her smooth, black hair.

Her cute reddish cheeks and swaying head are conflicting with each other. But this sudden cuteness being displayed by the Ice Queen didn't distract my brain from pondering about what Sensei just said right now. _"Why was she here?"_

"I-I just came to visit also. But I soon found out he's not here."

"Ho? You came to visit too, huh." Sensei paused.

"Then Yukinoshita, would you care to explain why you were inside Hikigaya-kun's unit when you said he's nowhere to be found to begin with."

A shroud of silence began to wrap the atmosphere again like a rat infestation that just won't die. The amount of times the conversation has stopped to a halt is increasing and I'm growing tired of it.

The fact that Yukinoshita Yukino has been acting like this since the beginning of today is weird. She's a lot more different than the one I knew of, the one I knew was a composure freak who was blunt with her words but the one before me now was just a nervous girl who couldn't make up her damn mind .

"That's… that's.."

"Unexplainable?" Sensei interjected.

"No.. uhmm.. no, that's not what..

…I-I saw that it was o-open so I took the initiative to have myself inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Yukinoshita-san looked happy that she finally found a reason that she can firmly use but Sensei thinks otherwise and quickly broke that short-lived smile of hers.

"Come on, Yukinoshita. We all know that that's a load of crap."

Those words made Yukinoshita Yukino appear to be fed up with Sensei's obstinate attitude towards her. With her fist clenched, she stared at her feet again and muttered words so soft that I can barely hear them.

"Sensei."

"Hm?"

"Please forgive me."

 _"Please forgive me."?_

Out of the blue, Yukinoshita Yukino moved with haste and shoved off Sensei back outside using the force of her own body. The force made Sensei lose balance and fall.  
Yukinoshita-san then reached for the doorknob facing the inside of the room and locked it, she then slammed the door shut with all her might.

"Whoops"  
"Aw" Luckily for Sensei, Isshiki-san's reflexes are as good as I prejudiced them to be and made her catch Sensei mid-fall.

"Yukinoshita-senpai, what are you doing?!" Isshiki-san complained all while carrying Sensei.

"HEY!" Is all I can say amidst all of it.

"Can't…

..Can't you understand a simple no when it's shoved into your face?!"

"..Can you!?" The previously nervous Yukinoshita-san is now wearing a new look on her face, a one that's bordering between annoyed and angered, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You damn brat, you've done it now." Hiratsuka Shizuka thanked Isshiki Iroha for breaking the fall and stood up.

"Isshiki help me restrain Yukinoshita"

"Aye, aye."

Isshiki Iroha jumped into Yukinoshita Yukino like she did when the door opened but this time she didn't hug her but instead knocked her flat into the ground taking hold of her wrists with her hands.

"And you Tsurumi, catch!" Sensei's gaze turned to me before she came to help Isshiki-san with the restraining, along with that gaze was an object thrown to me.

"Wait, what?"

Catch she said and so I involuntarily did. What I did catch was a cold metallic object that came as a pair tied together with a chain.

 _Handcuffs._

"Ahhaaaaaahhh" Yukinoshita-san screamed in pain as Sensei locked her hands together at her back.

"Tie her up!" Sensei shouted at me.

"Tie.. her… up?"

 _Handcuffs? Isn't this a bit too much?_

"Now!"

My brain went to shut down as I was way too shocked and confused by how fast things are happening. All I could do was follow Sensei's orders.

* * *

"Hrmphrhg! Hmphhrppmmhhppf!" Are the only audible things that can be heard from a restrained Yukinoshita Yukino.

"All done with the duct tape, Sensei."

Yukinoshita Yukino was being guarded shut by Isshiki Iroha and me. She lay sitting on the ground, her hands are handcuffed, further shackled together with duct tape. Her mouth was also taped to prevent unnecessary screams that might give neighbors wrong ideas.

 _Wait, where did that duct tape come from?_

"All right. Stay here and guard her."

Sensei stood up after checking if any of us incurred any wounds from the struggle and went in front of the door that Yukinoshita-san just locked.

"It's definitely locked."

 _Well, yeah. It would make Yukinoshita-san look so pitiful if she had gone through all that trouble just to fail at locking the door, wouldn't it?_

Hiratsuka Shizuka stared intently at the doorknob, troubled on what to do with it.

"Say, where's the key?"

Sensei came back at our position and bended down to ask the sitting Yukinoshita-san if she has the keys and of course, Yukinoshita Yukino didn't comply at all and just looked away at her. Sensei didn't do anything about it though and just went back to face the door.

"Sorry for now Hikigaya, I'll pay for this later." She sighed depressingly.

All of the sudden a loud cracking sound can be heard from Sensei's direction. What I saw next was Sensei kicking down the door. Her kick was so strong that it removed all of the hinges from their position.

All that was left of the once proud door to do was to fall down to the ground.

"Woohhh, impressive." Mutters coming from Isshiki-san were heard by me.  
 _  
How can you get amazed at a time like this?_

"I'm coming in." Hiratsuka Shizuka uttered before I saw her figure disappear into the room.

A few seconds passed after that, then minutes.  
Sensei went on ahead of us leaving us three behind. The three consists of a girl whose hands are cuffed and mouth covered with duct tape, a girl whose too energetic for her own good and me who has no clue what the hell is happening at all.

 _Didn't I come here to see Hachiman? Why did it turn to a pseudo kidnapping all of the sudden?  
_

* * *

I moved my eyes to the horizon, the sun went down totally. The moon is starting to shine and so are the little billion stars that come along with it. It's evening already.

All I can hear in this span of time was Isshiki-san cheerfully humming beside me.

"Yu-ki-no-shi-ta-sen-pai." She was playing with Yukinoshita-san's hair, running her hand down from her scalp down to the end. Yukinoshita-san just stared at her, not even trying to stop what's she's doing. Isshiki Iroha continued to do this while I stare at her like she doesn't even know I'm here. It creeps me out a little bit.

"Yu-ki-no-shiii-ta-seeeennn-paaiii." Isshiki Iroha persisted her creepy chant of a hum and made it creepier with the next one.

"Say, I want to know why you did all of this." What replaced the humming was a serious tone from Isshiki-san, one that didn't fit what I saw of her as from the little time we spent together today.

"And I also want to know where the hell Senpai is."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Loud tapping can be heard coming from the room, just as time grows so does the sound. The sound of tapping grew louder and louder until she came out and by she, I mean Hiratsuka Shizuka, who came back from the room she went in.

With her hands on her coat pockets and feet loudly banging the floor, she approached us.

"Sensei?" I tried talking to her but she outright ignored me and went towards Yukinoshita-san.

"Yukinoshita, you better prepare for your biggest counseling ever."

Upon hearing what she said, Yukinoshita Yukino gave Hiratsuka Shizuka a blank stare but Sensei just ignored it.

"Bring her inside. I want to show you guys something."

"Aye."

"Yukinoshita-san." I tried helping her stand up but she already did before I can even fully lend her my hand. She stood up by herself with only her own two feet and walked towards the room. It seems she gave up resisting.

We followed Sensei into the room with me and Isshiki-san keeping an eye on Yukinoshita-san to try to stop her if she ever plans to escape. But she didn't, she walked along with us like a tamed cat walking with its owner.

It took us awhile to walk before we reached what Sensei wanted us to see.

What we saw was a giant mess. Plates shattered in the ground, chairs and books lying disarranged in corners, furniture damaged and scratches on the floor. The whole room is like a scene from a tornado documentary. All signs of a struggle. That's what my intuition is telling me anyway.

Upon seeing the sight, we instinctively looked at Yukinoshita Yukino.

"So, Yukinoshita. Would you like to explain this?"

Yukinoshita Yukino gave us a troubled look in exchange.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So yeah, I do apologize for the lack of Tsurumi in this chapter. I focused mainly on Sensei and Yukinoshita (I refrained myself from changing POVs because Yukinoshita knows way too much to write with without much spoiling, Sensei's thoughts are way too hard to think of and Isshiki's basically as clueless as Tsurumi is). But I do promise that our cute little girl of a protag will get back her spotlight in later chapters.**

 **This chapter was made up mostly of third perspective writing, and boy it was to hard.**

Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic!


	4. Interlude 1

A Hikigaya Hachiman Interlude (1 of 2). All of these happen at the same day as Tsurumi and the gang goes to visit him.

* * *

"Yuigahama, it hasn't been even an hour after you left and here you are again."

"Forget about that, let me in. Again."

* * *

"Ne ne, Hikki. Have you heard from Ebina-chan? Just this Friday, Hayato-kun got confessed to by Yumiko!" Yuigahama said to me so excitedly, stomping her hands on the wooden table we're resting our arms on. _Hey stop that, I'm just renting this whole thing!  
_  
I set out my gaze to the roof of my room. I ponder about what Yuigahama just said right now.

Hmmm…. Hayama Hayato getting confessed to? Yui, that's old news. But what's new is the confessor. It seems like someone finally decided to challenge him in the name of love again, except this time it isn't just some random girl or an admiring kouhai. Hmm.. hmm.. I'm wondering on what wonderful way did he reject Yumiko Miura-san.

"Ohhhh… and?" I replied to Yuigahama with my head now resting on my left hand. I probably look and sound like I'm interested in what she just said right now, that's because I am.

"And?" Yuigahama looked like she didn't get what I wanted her to say.

"And what did he answer?" I continued where I left off before, eager to hear what she says next.

"YES! He said Yes! Hayama Hayato finally said yes to someone!" The girl before me sprung standing just to say that like she was actually the one who got accepted in the confession. _Calm down woman, your assets are bouncing like crazy._

 _But wow, Hayama saying yes?_ I involuntarily clapped inside my mind to congratulate Yumiko Miura-san for winning the long-bloated lottery that is Hayama Hayato. Hayama Hayato… saying… yes… yes… Hayato.. Hayama.. to.. a.. confession.

Hayama Hayato said yes.

 _What?_

 _"Know what Yui? Forget chatting, get my wallet and let's go party for Yumiko! Actually not my wallet, go take out yours, I'm barely surviving after affording this unit."_ Is what I wanted to say in disbelief from all of this, but I couldn't really do that, can I?

"I need to send her my best wishes then." I said as the best substitute for what I really wanted to spurt out of my mouth.

"Hrnn, hrnn!" Yuigahama looking happy as ever for sharing this revelation to me. Did she really have to come back so soon just to tell me this?

"Getting confessed to, huh?" I muttered to myself. Confessing that you love a person can take quite a large amount of courage to pull off, all for the sake of letting that person acknowledge you as a potential lover. _Clue word: Potential._

"It must be nice to get confessed to." I blurted out just for idle chatter.

Yuigahama replied to what I just said "Yeah it must be so nice to get confes-" but she didn't finish saying what she meant to say. She instead looked down at her fingers, making them play with each other. "D-Didn't you already experience getting c-confessed to, H-Hikki?" She asked me in a dejected tone, her eyes looking back and forth from her fingers to my gaze.

"Ihrm." I made an inaudible noise as I realize my mistake. My grave mistake that I blurted out right in front of her. How could I forget! How could I forget that! How could I forget that I once was confessed to before!

"I-I'm sorry." Was all I can say to her. My feeling of guilt stopped me from thinking more complex than that.

"It's okay, Hikki. It was my fault anyway, back then and now." Her gaze fell down again, her face just centimeters from touching her now bent knees.

No, Yuigahama. Don't you dare take my sin away from me. Because-, because-

Because it really is my fault. It really damn is. Tell me, who else made you realize? Who else made you think and feel like that? Who else didn't take responsibility? Who else didn't do shit to stop you to becoming what you are now?

Who else but Hikigaya Hachiman.

A shroud of silence coated the already painful atmosphere between us. It's just the two of us here in this room. Just us two friends that should just chatter and have fun like they're supposed to, but we aren't. Instead we're here reminding ourselves of things that should've been dumped into the trash can of forgetfulness long ago.

I looked at Yuigahama and I can say for sure that she's as uncomfortable as me. _What am I talking about? I already know that even if I don't look at her._

Damn it, I can't stand this at all but do I really have to use this method of escape again? Damn it, Damn it all.

"Come with me next week, I need to congratulate the new couple." There, I did it anyway. Way not to go, self.

"Y-yeah!" Yuigahama wore back her mask, smiled again and took my offer, just like Yuigahama Yui was supposed to do.

"I need to get going now, I told you what I needed to tell you and I still need to do my job application. Ehehehe." And with that is the cue for Yuigahama to stand up and leave.

"Really now? You prioritized telling me about Hayama and Yumiko over your job application?"

"There's no deadline for these, and what I just told you is really big news you know! and… and …and I j-just wanted to see you again." With a slight stutter, Yuigahama blushed, for reasons I already know all too well.

"S-sure, if that's what you say so." What am I? A Renaissance painting locked up in a museum just for you to see once in a while? Of course you can see me anytime you want.

Feeling responsible for dampening the mood, I decided to make an apology that I know she'll like.

"I'll see you off this time. Don't dare to run away from me."

"If that's what you want then fine, don't complain if I savor every moment though!" Yuigahama seemed surprised at first but she quickly took on the offer.

"Yeah." This is the least I can do for you, Yuigahama.

We both climb down the large stairs of the apartment building at the same pace and at the same step. Yuigahama was on my right and I was on her left.

"Hikki, if you don't mind."

Yuigahama took grasp of my right hand with her left hand. Her palm's warmth pressed against mine. "I warned you, I'm not holding back."

"Have it your way." I breathed a sigh of defeat and resigned my faith of my hand to her, interlocking my fingers with hers.

She didn't lie when she said she'll savor every moment as she didn't let go of my hand with her hand all the way to the guard post.

"Bye bye, Hikki!" Yuigahama waves me goodbye.

"Bye." I waved back at the figure slowly disappearing in my horizon of sight. I didn't end my wave until I didn't see the figure anymore.

"Well there's that."

I looked up at the sky that's starting to show its orange to reddish tint. It reminds me of that day that took me and everyone I know by surprise.

It's just human nature to fall in love, everyone and anyone will fall in the sweet fields of romance. The only question there in this is, will your beloved reciprocate what you gave?

That is a question that Yuigahama Yui already found the answer to. The answer, vague or not, is up to her to give meaning to.

* * *

 _*knock knock*_

"Hrmm?" I opened my tired eyes that were still hungry for sleep.

 _*knock KNOCK*_

"Really now?" I was suddenly awakened by the loud knocking at my door. "Surely Yuigahama didn't come back again?" I complained as I rub my eyes. I looked up at my phone besides my pillow to see how long I went to sleep after I escorted her. 4:30 p.m.? It hasn't even been a half hour after Yuigahama left! What does she want now?

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

With the knocking getting stronger and stronger so was my will to sleep getting weaker and weaker. Not even covering my ears with my pillow stop the noise from irritating me. It came to a point that standing up and answering the door was the only option, and so I did. "Damn it Yui, this is the third tim-"

I stood still grabbing the handle of the door without a word to speak for I was surprised that it wasn't Yuigahama that's standing there outside. It wasn't Yuigahama but is also a familiar figure to me.

"Yukinoshita?" I muttered in a surprised tone.

"Hikigaya-kun, c-can I come in?" Yukinoshita stuttered.

"I guess you can, no one's stopping you."

"Okay, I'll let myself in then." Yukinoshita passed by me, I smell a strong scent of shampoo coming from her still somewhat wet hair. _Woman, did you just shower?_

"Yukinoshita, what's that?" I asked the identity of the large plastic bag she's carrying with her upon entering my room.

"I guess you could say it's my bribe." Yukinoshita lifted her hand that's carrying said bag and thrust it towards my chest.

I'm confused at what she meant by bribe? Money? No, that's not it, why would she place that in a plastic bag? "Bribe?"

"I'm cooking." As she said that, she opened the bag to reveal numerous amounts of ingredients that looks too expensive for me to afford.

Oh, That's what she meant. Wait no, that still doesn't clarify it.

"You're cooking here?" I asked her in a curious way.

"Yes. I decided I'm having dinner with you." Yukinoshita smiled all while wearing a blushed face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No Tsurumi Rumi on this one! Btw I read your reviews about chap 3 and I find myself amused on how accurate you guys describe the situation they're currently in.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! (and being patient with my mediocre grammar/writing!)**


	5. Chapter 4

"So, Yukinoshita. Would you like to explain this?" Yukinoshita Yukino gave us a troubled look in exchange, her eyes stealing glances at the now open passageway where the door once stood. I quickly took stance to see if she makes a runs for it, but just like before she just stood there and tanked Sensei's question.

"Isshiki, remove the duct tape." Sensei let off her sunglasses and put it on her coat.

"Aye." Isshiki-san went on towards a standing still Yukinoshita-san to remove the duct tape she previously patched on her mouth.

"Actually, no. Nevermind."

"Ou-Ou-Ouch!, S- Sensei?" Hiratsuka-sensei reached out to Isshiki-san and strongly tugged her black collar of her uniform causing her to be chocked for a second or two. Meanwhile Yukinoshita-san was left with a face questioning why Sensei did that to Isshiki-san. _Why did Sensei say that?_

"Let's clean this room for now." The gaze of Sensei turned towards a piece of shattered plate lying near her feet, picking it up then throwing it on what I assume a garbage bin.

"What?" Isshiki-san and I both asked Sensei.

"Let's pick up the mess." Sensei replied.

"Sensei what do you mean pick up the mess?" Isshiki-san asked Sensei further.

"You." Sensei picked up another piece of broken plate.

"Clean."

And pointed it to Isshiki-san. "This. Up." And dropped it on the floor.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What?! W-Why the fuck do we need to clean? Aren't there more things we need to do right now, like asking Yukinoshita-senpai what the fuck does she know about this?" With a really angry outburst, Isshiki-san protested to Sensei. It was the first time I ever saw her questioning her orders.

"Isshiki-san!" I spoke to mind Isshiki-san about her words. What I received back was a terrifying irritated glare from her, telling me not to butt in.

"Hey. Just clean this room first." Sensei spoke calmly to Isshiki-san despite her language.

"Like I said, can't we ask Yukinoshita-senpai first?!"

"Isshiki. Clean."

"Tch, To hell with it."

Isshiki-san went to face Yukinoshita-san with haste. What happened next opened my eyes wide.

With a loud fleshy sound as a result, she slapped Yukinoshita-san. The slap felt so hard that I could feel the pain from here.

A slight hand mark began to take form on her face. Yet again despite it, Yukinoshita-san didn't do anything but stare Isshiki-san with blank eyes.

 _It's not like she's wholly restrained to just let her do what she wants, is she?_

Seemingly not satisfied with the slap, Isshiki Iroha then pushed her into a wall and firmly gripped her by the clothes, She then asked something that I too have wanted to ask, but just a bit more rude than mine's. "Where…the fuck…is Hikigaya-senpai?!"

With her mouth still taped, Yukinoshita-san answered only with averting her face away from Isshiki-san, which just annoyed her more.

"You damn bitc-"

Immediately after that, another fleshy sound could be heard. A reddish slap mark can be seen appear on a face again, yet it isn't Yukinoshita-san's this time. This time it's Isshiki-san who got slapped.

By Sensei.

"Since when was the last time I felt the urge to slap a student so hard and actually went with it?" A loud angry voice can be heard from Sensei who was then wearing an agitated face.

"Tch." Was all Isshiki-san can say. The pain of getting slapped by Sensei made her release Yukinoshita-san and rub her cheeks on the side of the room to numb the pain. Yukinoshita-san fell sitting on the ground.

"So are you going to help clean or not?"

"D-Do you really think I would help after that?" Isshiki Iroha sat on the floor opposite of Yukinoshita Yukino, resting her back on the wall. She was still caressing her now swelling cheeks.

"Fine then. Stay there. Tsurumi help me." Seeing as she lost her handyman's cooperation, Sensei let out a deep sigh and her eyes turned to me. It's not like I can oppose her like Isshiki-san though.

"Uhrmmm.. un." All I could do was nod in front of Sensei.

I set out to clean lying scraps just like what I was commanded to do. Plates, glasses, vases, all sorts of broken stuff.

 _Bend down, pick up, stand up. Rinse and repeat._

But that's not all of it yet.

Disarranged table and chairs and fallen furniture. How the hell am I going to do those?

"Sensei, where do I put these?" I asked.

"Just pile it up on a corner for now." Sensei said as she lit up the cigarette that she's been biting this entire time. It's miraculous that it didn't fell off during the struggle with Yukinoshita-san.

"Just do that, I'll go move the heavy stuff."

"Okay."  
 _  
What am I saying?_

 _Say. Why am I doing this anyway?_

 _Shouldn't I be questioning this too?_

* * *

While I'm at it with cleaning, I had my eyes scan the room we were in.  
The room was not an A rate but it was big enough, it's the right fit for a couple to four people. It was well equipped with what a household had.

Kitchen. _Check._

Bathroom. _Check._

Bedroom. _Check._

Living Room. _Check._

I'd see myself living here if not for the state it is in right now.

"Tsurumi, stop slacking off and do your job." A voice came into my senses, pulling me back into work.

"A-aye. I mean.. Right!" _Wait, what did I just say?_

I stopped looking at useless information and continued what I was asked to.

 _Bend down, pick up, stand up. Rinse and repeat._

 _Bend down, pick up, stand up. Rinse and repeat…._

 _Bend down, pick up, stand up. Rinse and repeat…._

* * *

We were somewhat finished with cleaning up the room. Well there were some debris here and there, but Sensei and I couldn't be bothered by it. I can see that even Sensei got exhausted from doing all of these lifting, not to mention she had to deal with 3 brats responsibly… _  
_  
With us out of energy, Sensei and I moved to the living room where a certain frowning brat can be seen relaxing.

"Oh? Finished already?" Isshiki-san asked us.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Sensei said sarcastically as she sat on the sofa.

"I'd doubt Hikigaya would love to see this." Said Sensei as she lay flat on the sofa.

 _Nobody would, Sensei._

"There's still some left." I muttered to myself as I saw debris lying on the floor.

"We'll clean it later... just let me…. nap for now..." Says a half-sleep Hiratsuka Shizuka who has placed her right arm on her eyes to act as a blindfold.

 _Just rest, you deserve it._

"Say, Tsurumi-chan." What? What? Tsurumi-chan who?  
 _  
Oh. Me._

"Tsurumi-chan." Isshiki Iroha turned her attention to me as I was the only one free to talk with, Sensei's fast asleep and Yukinoshita-san's nowhere to be found.

 _Wait, what? Where's Yukinoshita-san?!_

"Y-Y-Yes-s?"

"Where's Yukinoshit-…"

"Nevermind Tsurumi-chan. She's here." Isshiki-san's eyes pointed pass me.

I turned to my back, and there she was. "Yukinoshita-san?"

Yukinoshita–san stood before me, her eyes locked on Isshiki-san. _What's with people here ignoring me?_

"Yukinoshita-senpai…..

If... If I ever know that something happened to Senpai... You'll have to deal with me." Isshiki Iroha said with a frown, her eyes staring down at Yukinoshita-san who returned back that gaze of hers.

Isshiki Iroha then turned to Hiratsuka-sensei. "You too, Sensei." _Isshiki-san, she's asleep…._

"Relax, Isshiki. Yukinoshita won't ever do such a thing, especially to Hikigaya." Sensei rose from her slumber and commented on what she said. _Well that was a really quick nap._

"I'm having trouble believing you Sensei."

"Well then, if I'm wrong you're free to do one punch to me." She said as she crossed her arms all while smiling. _A punch to Hiratsuka Shizuka? THE Hiratsuka Shizaka?  
_  
"One punch wouldn't suffice. I need a better one."

"Oh? Name it then."

"Your life." Isshiki-san clenched her fist and locked her eyes at Sensei.

 _Your life? What is this girl saying?_ The image of Isshiki Iroha that I met in the car a while ago began to fade into thin air, maybe it wasn't even there in the first place? _  
_  
Sensei smirked. "My, my, Isshiki. You're scary for one who couldn't grow up from her Senpai….. Are you sure you're prepared to take someone's life?"

"I am." Despite her saying that with such determination, I can see that her hands were trembling.

"I'm not convinced. I won't easily believe what you said."

"Why?"

"Because you're the girl who has always been dependent on her Senpai. "

"I-I had grown up from him."

"Then why are you still clinging to him after all these years?"

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"It is. It makes you look like you're entering an already lost battle."

"I ask you again, Sensei. Is that a bad thing?" She said that as her hands tremble stronger and stronger, she's trying her best to stop the shaking.

The exchange stopped right there. Hiratsuka-sensei just stood there in silence.

"H-he's always been there when I needed help, so that's why-" Isshiki-san continued.

"Is that really your reason?" Sensei asked.

"T-That's…"

"My, Isshiki. You're just as dishonest as Yukinoshita here."

"Don't lump me with her!"

"Why are you so mad with Yukinoshita?"

"Why are you not? Senpai's room is a disaster and Yukinoshita-senpai just tried to hide that!"

"I'm sure Yukinoshita has her reasons."

"What unworldly reasons could it be that permits her to ruin his stuff?"

"Why are you assuming something already?"

"Why are you defending Yukinoshita-senpai so much?"

Sensei raised her hand to massage her temples. "I don't, if I had I would've removed the handcuffs and tapes myself. It's just that I believe she won't do such a thing."

"Is that right Yukinoshita?"

Sensei put her gaze on Yukinoshita-san who has been listening to their exchange.

Again. Yukinoshita Yukino averted her gaze from Sensei.

"Yukinoshita-senpai!"

Damn it. I'm tired from all of this. Well Isshiki-san, Sensei, Yukinoshita-san, I wish you luck on your arguments!

I went off to look for some peace and quiet.

"This seems like a good enough place." I muttered as I went to the kitchen to avoid all those blabbers that totally doesn't concern me at all.

[11:40 p.m.] _It's that late already?!_ I checked the time on my phone that I didn't knew I had all along as I sat on a chair from the dining table. Well not that I need to inform my folks about going home late or anything like that, they just let me do as I please when it comes to this stuff anyway. _I don't know if I should feel glad or angry about that. Haha.  
_  
"Well I do feel angry." I realized as I softly threw my phone on the dining table.

 _*Crack.*_

 _Wait, what was that?_

 _Did my phone just break? Dumbass Rumi!, Worthless Rumi!  
_  
I scurried to where the source of the cracking sound is. _My phone, my phone, my phone…. Where's my phone?_

"Ah!" There you are, my sweet little gadget! I'm so sorry about that~!

I inspected my phone for what could've been the damage it took from the fall. "Where?" But I couldn't spot any broken part at all. _Why the cracking sound then?_ I felt my phone on every angle possible and nope, no damage at all. Well that's weird.

"It's certainly weir-, what's that?" I set my gaze into a reflecting object lying on the floor near where I spotted my phone.

I took hold of the mysterious object in my hands and… "Ouch." It pricked me on my index finger.

 _*Crack*_  
 _  
*Crack*_

 _*Crack*_

Little fragments fell off as I picked it up from the floor, the little fragments went on to shatter to smaller pieces. It's glass. Shattered glass. From a photo frame.

Blood began to run from the wound. _Handkerchief… Handkerchief…._

I quickly sipped the dripping metallic flavored blood and wrapped the wound with my hanky.

"Was this the one that broke?" I asked myself. _Of course it is._

It suddenly came to me. "Does that mean I broke something?"

I broke something from someone else's house. _Good job Rumi! Good job you worthless scum!_

 _*Crack…. Crack… Crack…*_

The instance I trembled from the thought of destroying someone else's property on their own territory, the frame's structure collapsed like dominos. Glass and wood fell apart, leaving only the photograph on my hand.

"Oh great. How am I any different from Yukinoshita-san now?" Just as I said that loudly, a certain somebody went into the kitchen too. Just with my luck, it was Yukinoshita Yukino.

"No…. no.. that's not what I meant at all! What I meant was…"

Much to my surprise, Yukinoshita Yukino sat beside me. Her tall figure besides my small one.

"Yukinoshita-san?" I called for her attention, but she didn't mind me at all. All of her attention was directed to the photo I was holding.

 _If that's what you want to do, fine._ I moved the photo closer to her.

Yukinoshita-san calmly took sight of the photograph I was inspecting, taking sweet time to see it. As always, I was treated with a blank expression from her. Soon enough though, I saw that expression grow to something of regret and sorrow. And it grew, and grew, and grew… and grew. It makes me somehow feel guilty witnessing it.

"Yukinoshita-san?" Her eyes started to wet themselves, highlighting the blue tint of her eyes even more.

"What's this photo anyway?" I gazed upon what made Yukinoshita Yukino suddenly cry out of nowhere. The photo turned out to be just a normal picture, a normal picture of three people bonding together. I saw a happy Yukinoshita-san with a Pan-san toy on the right side, a jumping Yuigahama-san holding a cake on the left and... a smiling Hachiman (with a birthday hat?) on the center. A picture of the first Service Club. _Oh._

"Yukinoshita-san, can you st-" Her face started to twist itself to something unbearable to look at.

"Yukinoshita-san!"

 _Come on now, Yukinoshita Yukino… you can't be doing this._

 _Can you stop that? Please, stop that._

 _Where did the Ice Queen that I heard great stuff about go?_

 _I can't stand seeing you like this._

 _I'm just a spectator that's put in all of this but still.._

I forced Yukinoshita-san to face me and… and…

I tore off the duct tape from her mouth.

"Why?... Why couldn't you let me fall in love with you?" Yukinoshita Yukino opened her mouth. Her words seemed to be directed to nobody, at least not in this room.

"What do you mean?" A certain curious Hiratsuka Shizuka came into the kitchen without my knowledge.

"Sensei?!"

"You removed it huh?" A certain Isshiki Iroha followed her.

"Hiki…ga…ya… away…" Yukinoshita-san began to tear up. Her eyes couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"What?" Sensei asked.

"He… and... I…. don't…"

"Yukinoshita, make it clearer."

"He ran away."

"Why did he run away?"

"Because…. Because…"

"Yukinoshita." Sensei prompted Yukinoshita-san to quickly make up her mind.

"It wasn't my intention at first, but I... kissed him. I forced it my way. And.. and.." Unable to find words that suited, Yukinoshita Yukino's gaze turned to the floor.

After that, Yukinoshita Yukino had let her tears flow from her eyes again and mucous began to run down from her nose, unable to wipe them up due to her hands being cuffed on her back.

"Excuse me Tsurumi-chan." Isshiki-san bent down and went to insert herself between me and Yukinoshita-san. "I'm sorry. I just need to do this." Isshiki Iroha went to punch Yukinoshita Yukino in the face. _Just how much are you going to hurt her?_

"Isshiki Iroha!"

"Isshiki-san!"

"Sensei, I'm going on ahead." Isshiki-san stood up.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm taking a cab home."

"Isshiki, it's late in the evening! ISSHIKI!" Sensei protested.

"Yukinoshita-senpai… that's so unfair of you." Isshiki Iroha muttered softly to the still crying Yukinoshita Yukino. And after that, she ran through the door and disappeared from sight.

"Hey! Come back!"

"Damn it." Sensei stomped her foot in frustration.

"Tsurumi, stay here with Yukinoshita. I'm getting Isshiki back here."

"Y-Yes."

"By the way, catch." I was made to catch another object thrown at me. And for the second time, I caught it. _Since when was my reflex this good?_

I opened my fist that caught the object that Sensei gave. I was sure that it wasn't handcuffs this time for it was too small that it fitted inside my hand.

"A key?" I asked myself.

"Sensei, What's this for!?" I searched for Sensei but she was nowhere to be found anymore.

And just like that, I was left with a heartbroken girl bathing on her own tears.

 _Lucky me._


	6. Yuigahama Interlude A

**A Yuigahama Yui Interlude: Not what she wanted. Not what she expected. Even so…. (1 of 2).**

* * *

"I love you." Those exact three words are an eye opener.

"I love you." Those words bring me a bittersweet aftertaste in my mouth every time I hear them.

"I love you." Those words grip my throat as they enter my ear.

"I love you." Those are the words that make me remember everything that happened that day… that day.

"I…. love…. You."  
 **  
That damn stupid day that shouldn't have existed!**

* * *

"Yui…"

 _Hrmmm…_

"Yui…."

 _Shut up….. let me sleep._

"Yui…"

 _Shut up, will you?_

"Yuigahama…."

 _Huh.. what?_

"YUIGAHAMA YUI!"

"WHAT?!"

I jumped out of sheer fright from a loud angry voice.

That loud angry voice turned out to be my one and only mother.

"Thank god you woke up." My mom heaved a sigh of relief as she removes the worried look on her face.

"Huh? Mom?" I woke up dazed on my bed with my mom standing on the side of the bed. I mean, my mom doesn't usually wake me up at all.

"Stand up and take a bath, Missy!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I replied in confusion.

"You're going to school right away!" She said as she steals away the pillows of my bed from my grasp.

I cried out to her after taking a look at my phone. "But mom, it's not even an hour befor-"

"Hmppfff…" My mom interjected, pouting at me and putting her clenched fists on her considerably curvy hips. "To think that you were the one who planned all of this, and yet you're the one who's going to be the last to come." She said in such a childish manner.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh please, I know what you're up to. I'm your mother after all." A boisterous laugh from her followed.

"Mom, answer me! What do you mean by that?!"

"Now, now, darling. Off to the water with you."

"But Mom!"

"Heave ho darling."

"Wait a minute! MOM!"

I couldn't do any further questioning as my mother shoved me along with a towel into the bathroom.

What the hell? How did she know that?

* * *

"Fuah." I said as I came out of the bath.

The bath was too cold for the skin but I managed to endure it. The cold refreshed me out of drowsiness at the very least.

"Yui, your change of clothes is there on your bed." I hear Mom's faint voice on the kitchen.

"Okay mom." I tried to raise my voice so that she can hear me too.

"Oh and by the way, I've toasted some bread. Eat them on the way."

"Thanks."

With me biting a piece of bread, I came armed with my uniform and bag before the door of the house.

"Bye mom."

"Huh?" A sudden realization came into me. It feels like I'm forgetting something. Something important…. An object that I couldn't leave behind no matter what….

What could it be? What is it?

I tried to place my hands on my temples to massage them. I see Yukinon doing this on a daily basis and it seemed to help her, but not for me it seems.

Hrmm…..

WHAT COULD IT BE!?

(Pink, sweet, cute and crunchy.…)

A sudden flash of memory came to me. Almost too conveniently too. But thanks to that, I now know what I need to have.

"Where is it?"

"Where is it?!"

"Yui! Are you perhaps looking for this?" Mom stood just before the kitchen door. And she had just what I have been looking for. A pink clothe bag.

"Mom, where did yo-"

"It was on top of your desk inside your room. It was out there getting cold so I took care of it." She threw me the said clothe bag and I luckily caught it in the palm of my hands.

"Go now darling. And I wish you good luck with him!~" Him? Good luck with what? Don't tell me….

"M-mom, h-how d-did you?"

"Not even going to deny it? Oh my, Yui."

"Mom!"

It ended just like that as my mom closed the door of the house.

I sighed.

 _It's not like she's never going find out anyway._

"Oh well. Off to school then."

* * *

"There you are." Two figures came to my sight as I come near Sobu. One of them was Hikigaya Hachiman, or Hikki.

"That is so irresponsible of you, Yuigahama-san. You said to be here at not later than the exact time you assigned us to be." Along with him was the Ice Queen herself, my friend Yukinoshita Yukino, or more preferably Yukinon.

"Yet here you are, the late comer."

"Ah… sorry, sorry. It's just that I'm really not used to waking up so early."

"Well, whatever. Let's get going." And with that, we started our walk to school. Just us three, side by side.

"Hrmmm?" Yukinon's gaze turned to the faint radio like voice coming from inside the campus. "It started huh?"

"Sure is." Hikki concurred with her.

If my hunch is right, the source of the sound was from the Student Council group, who were now greeting seniors as they come to school on the building entrance. You see, the teachers somehow got this awkward idea of having the student council do the greeting for their seniors who are about to have their last day today.

"Weren't they supposed to give cupcakes?" Yukinon asked us the two of us.

"They are." Hikki answered.

"Why give cupcakes?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ask them yourself." Well that's rude of you, Hikki.

"I know it's a little bit off but I believe it's to remind us of our sweet memories of ours high school days." Yukinon smiled at us after thinking that thought.

"Euggh. Yukinoshita. You're grossing me out."

"What did you say?" She angrily questioned Hikki.

"N-nothing."

"Before we lose our share of cupcakes, LET'S GO!" I tried to simultaneously defuse Yukinon and pump energy to my two fellow schoolmates as we are about to enter the school premises together.

"Let's make this a memorable one!" I continued to say with unmatchable pump.

"I'm pretty sure we each have our assigned cupcakes, Yuigahama-san."

"Assigned cupcakes… pffttt."

"Assigned cupcakes…. Ahaha." After playing the couple of words inside my head, I joined in with Hikki's laughter.

"That's not even funny!"

"Pffttt…"

"Ha…haha."

Yukinon was left with nothing but to avert her eyes from our laughter, trying her best to ignore our laughter.

"Alright let's go!" I once again jump but higher this time.

"You didn't have to jump up high just to say that, you know." Hikki said.

"Yuigahama-san, you're attracting unneeded attention."

"Come on you two, being a downer today is a no-no!"

I have planned this day to be a special one. A special day with my friends. A day where we should make memories more. No, we need to. Because it's our last chance.

It's not like we're poor in that regards but more things to remember seems like a good idea.

"This is how I usually act though."

"I agree with Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmpffff. You two are as dull as ever." I pouted as to enforce my disappointed reaction towards the two.

"Oi you three, double time." A sudden voice came into our conversation, A voice that wasn't Hikki's nor was it Yukinon's.

What stood before the entrance of Sobu High was the owner of the voice, our advisor Hiratsuka Shizuka, who was then firmly gripping a baseball bat.

"Sensei, what's that for?" A terrified Hikki asked.

"Oh, it's for motivation." Sensei let out a grin as she softly strikes her free hand's palm with the bat.

"Motivation for what?" I asked.

"For the students to come faster, of course!"

"Hiratsuka-sensei, you're more likely to _de_ motivate the students from entering." A concerned tone coated Yukinon's voice.

"Ha-ha." Sensei sarcastically laughed at Yukinon's remark.

"Hahaha….haha…" I gripped my bag's straps as I tried to mask the awkward laugh with my own fake one.

"Hrmm… As much as I want you to stay here for a company, you guys should go ahead."

"Aye." We chorused with a serious tone and went ahead of Sensei. We were nearing the foot of the building when we encountered a certain somebody.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

The smell of a strong unfamiliar sweet fragrance came pass me and Yukinon, which then went its way to Hikki.

"Ahhhhh!?" Hikki was caught dazed by a sudden clinging kouhai of his.

"Hahaha, that was a cute squeak Senpai." Isshiki-san said as she hugs his torso. It was indeed cute. Hikki that is.

"Isshiki-san, what are you doing?" Yukinon commented. A hint of irritation can be seen on her face.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm hugging Senpai!"

"Why… Why are you hugging me and…. why are you not with the council?"

"Hrnmhrmmm.." Iroha-chan has let go of her one hand, putting its index finger on her cheeks. Her faces tells us that she's thinking of an answer to Hikki's question. "Why not!"

"Isshiki-san I ask of you to stop, you're more embarrassing to see than Yuigahama-san just now."

"I do not!" I protested to Yukinon.

"It's fine Yukinoshita-senpai, It's fine." As she said that, she resumed to hug Hikki with full force. I don't hate seeing a blushing Hikki but I'm kinda am… er… jealous. Yeah. "Now now…. Hmmm? Y-You actually smell nice senpai~"

"Isshiki Iroha!" Hikki cried out her name as he attempts to avert his reddish face from us three. I was stunned with the sight of Hikki getting flustered so much that I couldn't help but to stare at his sorry state. Iroha-chan, for sure, was also left astonished as she had no choice but to finally free him from her grasp.

"D-Didn't I tell you to stop?" complained Hikki.

"No you did not Senpai, so far you only made some questions and unrecognizable noises…. unrecognizable but cute." Isshiki let out a sinister smirk to which only irritated Yukinon and flushed Hikki some more.

"Okay, that's enough meddling from you. Let your senpais off the hook for today."

"Ha-wa-wa….. S-Sensei?!" Sensei out of the blue, with her display of strength, picked up Isshiki-san from the ground bridal style.

"What? You don't like it here?"

"Certainly not!"

"Hmm.. I thought you'd like it since you're doing the same thing to Hikigaya."

"J-Just put me down."

"Thank goodness, Sensei you scared me." Isshiki heaved a sigh of relief as Sensei did what she asked.

"Okay back to senpa-"

"Isshiki, Go back. Now."

"But Sensei!"

"Now."

"But Sensei!- Ouch." With her free hand and thankfully not the one with the bat, Sensei softly struck Isshiki on the head with a chop.

"Now."

"…..Aye….." Seeing it as a warning, Isshiki had no choice but to obey her and leave.

"Sensei, you didn't have to smack her." Complained Hikki.

"It wasn't even a mild one, Hikigaya."

"So it could've been a harder one?"

"Oh? Would you rather had the two of you groping each other then?"

"Hikigaya-kun, you're gross."

"Hikki…."

"Nobody said anything about that! And don't change the topic so suddenly!"

"Oh by the way Senpai. Here." Isshiki? What are you doing here?

Not even ten seconds passed and Isshiki returned to us.

"Oi Isshiki, why are you here again?"

"Just give me a minute, Sensei."

"Isshiki-san, what's that?"

"Wait. Why are you giving me this here?"

What rested on Hikki's open palms was an oddly shaped fluff of a cupcake. On top, It was given a generous amount of frosting while near the edges was adored with balls of sprinkles. Its body was colored brown. Not dark brown, mild or even pale brown. One that's akin to mocha… or coffee. A coffee cupcake? I guess having us awake on our last day doesn't seem to be a bad idea.

"Oh Iroha-chan. They're so cute!" I said to compliment said cupcake.

"Cute is indeed the right term to describe it." Yukinon followed me.

"Right? Right? I can't wait to have mine!"

"Oh… Sorry to disappoint you Yui-senpai but the cupcakes don't look like this at all. Haha!"

"Huh?"

"I meant that this was especially made for Senpai!"

"I'm so horrid that I had to be excluded from getting the same cupcakes as the rest, huh?"

"What are you talking about Senpai?~ I was the one who made that just for you!" Just as Isshiki has let loose of those words, I saw Hikki's brows align themselves.

Hikki cleared his throat and then. "Huh? Are you perhaps hitting on me? Sorry but it wouldn't really work out between the two of us and I'm really better off alone anyway." He said it with such confidence that it almost sounded like Isshiki-san herself. Except for the last part, that one was a Hikki only thing.

Isshiki-san was left dazed by what Hikki just let loose from his mouth.

"Hrmppffff… Haha… Hrmmppfff." Yukinon laughed at the scenery that's unfolding before the two of us.

"Yukinoshita-senpai, what's so funny?" asked a flustered Kouhai.

"Hikigaya-kun is. Hrmppff. I'm so sorry."

"Yukinoshita, what the hell." Looks like Hikki got bitten back by Yukinon for what he did earlier. Well I did too so I hope my turn will come later than sooner. Haha. Ha.

"I'm so sorry…. Pffrmppffh. I just didn't expect you to ever blurt out those words.. hahaha" Yukinon tried her best to hide her still lingering laughter but it was too obvious for the four of us.

"Okay. Enough playing around Isshiki. Time for little miss pres and I to go back to our posts."

"Okaaaaaaaayy."

"Good luck with your duties." The three of us wished the two of them good luck with their jobs.

"Urn!" Isshiki happily agreed.

Hikki nodded. And with that the two of them hastily went on to their posts.

"So this is the last day huh?" Hikki said with such a serious but regretful voice

"For lectures, yes."

"That's why we have to make this a memorable one, right?" I said to them.

"Welcome!" We were greeted with a chorus of solemnity by Isshiki and the student council upon entering. _Oh and with cupcakes!_

* * *

"Have fun, you two."

"Sure."

"You too, Yukinon." And with that we bid goodbye to Yukinon who was now going to her class.

"Yuigahama, let's go." Off to our own class we go.

* * *

"Ah! finally the two came."

"Hi Yumiko! Wait…. why are you all clumped up?" I saw the whole class grouped up together in front of the classroom.

"No time to waste Yui, come here."

"Wait Yumiko-"

"You too Hikio."

"Wait! Yumiko-san, don't grab me by the hand!" Yumiko had grabbed us both into the already limited space that the class has decided to rest on.

"No questions."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Hikki had no choice but to resign to Yumiko as soon as she wore her threatening face that we're all used to by now.

"Okay everybody! Say cheese."

"Cheeeeeeseeee." The whole class chorused before a camera Yumiko had set on top of a desk.

"Cheese?" Is this a group photo? Because I'm going to assume it's a group photo. Oh well I'm just going to go along with it.

"Alright, time to see it." Yumiko rushed to the camera to see the resulting image.

"Dang it, Hikio. Do it too."

"Do what?"

"Cheese."

"I'm sorry, I'm no milk farmer."

"No. Say cheese."

"Why do I have to say that?"

"Do it."

"Urn… fine. Ch-Cheese."

"Smile when you say it!"

"I need to smile too?!"

"That's the whole point of saying cheese you dumbass!"

"Why even say cheese when you can just smile in the first place!"

"You loner!"

"You tyrant bitch!"

"Hey now, hey now. Can we just get a group picture here?" A concerned tone coated Tobecchi who joined in the argument.

"Don't butt in." Almost like just one individual, Yumiko and Hikki both rejected Tobbechi in sync, with cold voices to boot.

"Hahahahahahaha." The whole class burst out with laughter upon hearing their exchanges. I too, had let out a smile for it.

We really came a long way for our relationships to develop this way after all.

"Alright, class. Back to your seats."

"Awwwww… one more time!" The whole class looked at Sensei who just barged into the classroom with disappointment.

"Sensei, come join." Yumiko went to grab Sensei's hand like she did with us.

"What are you doing?"

"Photos, Sensei. Photos."

"Fine… just one." Finding herself unable to refuse her students, Sensei just went on with it.

"YEEEEEEEEYYY."

* * *

"Alright class. That was our last meeting."

"Thank you for all this time." We all bowed down together in front of our teacher.

"I give you back a thanks and a welcome. Have fun in college you little shits." Our teacher said.

"Aye."

After a day of lectures and last minute tests, we have come to our last dismissal as High School students. Well compared to our attempts while class was going on, the dismissal was like any other one we had. Everyone was leaving, some were making plans right on the spot like going to the karaoke or going shopping, while others were going straight home because they wanted to study or just wanted to rest from the tiring day they just had.

"Hikki, let's go." I said as I hold onto the pink clothe bag that's inside my bag.

For me, there's still the club.

"Just wa-"

"Yui, want to go shopping with us?" Before Hikki can even finish, Yumiko, who was still loitering around the classroom, interjected.

"Errr… I still have club to do, Yumiko."

"Ehhhhhh? Can't you skip that?"

"No… I really can't." Not today, especially not today.

"Oh come on… Yui. It's not like there are gonna be customers!"

"I'm sorry I just can't." I promised the Yukinon and Hikki that we'll all be present on this last day. But I really can't say that to Yumiko, can I?

As I work my way to reject Yumiko, in the corner of my eyes I saw Hikki leaving. "Wait, Hikki." He heard me at least and stood still on where he is. I used my eyes to tell him "Help me with Yumiko." He returned my answer with his hand gesture telling me he can't. Well that was a letdown.  
 _  
_I persisted with the eye language. _"Help me you idiot."_

 _"No. I can't."_ He responded with his own eyes this time.

 _"Why!?"_

 _"I can't help you with **her**!"_

 _"Wow, thanks for nothing!"_

 _"Whatever, just find a way to get out. I'm going ahead."_

 _"Fine!"_

* * *

Man…. Dealing with Yumiko can sometimes be tiring. I can't believe I even had to use Hayato to get out of that situation.

Well, time to go to the club.

I start to walk alone on the corridor when I was supposed to walk with someone.

On one side of the corridor was the sun's lukewarm orange rays and on the other side was a chill wind blowing against my skin. If I wasn't thinking straight and was walking with Hikki here, I think I might've had gave him the pink clothe bag and told him.

 _Oh, right. I was supposed to do it today._

I bit on my nails to repress my disappointment. _Damn it Yumiko._

"Well there's still time isn't it?" I tried to raise my optimism and courage because I need it if I ever want to… confess to him.

"Ah…. We're here." Not minding my pace at all, I found myself on the destination.

"The last day of this club huh?" I muttered to myself as I stand before the doors of the Soubu High School Service Club.

 _I'll really miss this place._

"No." I shook my head. Yuigahama Yui, this is not the time to think like that, that can wait when you're already an old hag.

"Like planned, I'll enjoy this till the very end!" I pumped my fist up to the air as if to draw energy from it.

And with that, I opened the door….. to our last day as a club.

That's what I tried to do anyway.

"Huh? ….. Why is the door locked?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **These interludes help a lot when it comes to dealing with the main story. Oh yeah, there's a Yukinoshita one incoming, and maybe an Isshiki too (not in order of course).**

 **By the way, writing this while listening to Yuigahama's songs is a treat.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
